Spider-Man / Fantastic Four Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Crisis on Campus! | Synopsis1 = The Fantastic Four have been called to Empire State University on behalf of their foe Doctor Doom to act as security for an important treaty signing between Latveria and its neighboring countries. The Human Torch and Thing are not happy about this in particular given that Doctor Doom tried to kill them in their own home not even a month previous. General Ross reminds the two where they have come here, much to their chagrin. Doom doesn't do much to smooth things over when he refers to his enemies as his lackeys. Doctor Doom then reminds them that this is important to maintain peace in Europe and demands that the Torch apologises for insulting him before they continue. With no other choice, Johnny grudgingly says that he is sorry. With the task at hand, Mister Fantastic sends his team out to make sure the area is secure. Outside, the Thing and Torch do a security sweep. Johnny's mood becomes even more sour when he spots Peter Parker and his friends on campus. Peter's classmates are shocked when he insults the Human Torch. Flash explains that the two have a rivalry because Peter once "made a play" for the Torch's girlfriend while still in high school. Hearing this, Gwen Stacy decides to try and use this knowledge to try and make Peter jealous. To do so, she gives the Human Torch a fake phone number and tells him to call her. As expected, it does make Peter jealous, but he doesn't feel that he has a chance to win over Gwen and walks away, leaving her wondering what is wrong with him. Peter decides to change into Spider-Man and arrives back at the scene just as Gwen has finished slapping Johnny across the face after he offered her "a ride on the Pogo Plane." Even more annoyed that the wall-crawler has shown up, Johnny and Ben accidentally let out the fact that Doctor Doom is on campus. As the two are bickering between each other for letting it slip, Empire State University is suddenly attacked by the Sub-Mariner and an army of Atlantean soldiers. Namor is seeking revenge against Doom for a previous insult. Reed and Sue come out and try to talk the Sub-Mariner into stopping his attack, but Namor will not listen. With a battle on their hands, Reed tells Johnny and Spider-Man to get all the world leaders into the panic room beneath Empire State University. When the pair accomplish this task, Doctor Doom uses a mind swapping technique to swap bodies with the Human Torch. As Doom flames on and speeds off in Johnny's body, a confused Spider-Man is informed by Johnny as to what just happened. Spider-Man joins the others in battle to find that they already deduced what has happened. They try to contain Doom, but he uses Johnny's powers with none of the restraint the Torch usually displays. With a fight against Doom hopeless, Spider-Man suddenly gets an idea. He goes back down to the panic room and tells Johnny that this is a matter of honor and if they can embarrass Doom they can stop the battle. When trying to remove Doom's mask fails to work, Spider-Man comes up with a batter idea. Spider-Man rushes back outside with a portable television to show Doom that Johnny is using his body to sign ridiculous treaties. Furious, Doom flees the battle to get his body back. Satified that Doom is sufficiently humiliated, Namor ceases his hostilities. He thanks the Fantastic Four for his help, and gives Reed and Sue a gift for their upcoming wedding. Later, Doctor Doom is forced sign the original treaties in order to have the world leaders cancel the ones that Johnny signed while in possession of his body. As usual, Doctor Doom vows to get revenge against the Fantastic Four. Hours later at the Latverian embassy, a mysterious cloaked figure appears in which the guards mistake for Doctor Doom. This man has come from the future in order to scan Doom's mystical books that had since been destroyed in a battle years in the future. Having scanned the books, this intruder intends to use the information to take over his own era and teleports away. | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Mario Alberti | Inker1_1 = Mario Alberti | Colourist1_1 = Mario Alberti | Letterer1_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Editor1_1 = Thomas Brennan | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Mentions: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Panic Room ** ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * The creative team behind the sellout X-Men/Spider-Man miniseries returns for a brand new tour through classic Marvel moments! * Each of our four issues will reveal a heretofore untold team-up between Spidey and the Fantastic Four at a different point in Marvel history, with a mysterious common thread binding them all together. * This issue, savor a scintillating saga from the Silver Age as that diabolical despot, Dr. Doom, participates in an international peace conference at Empire State University...and demands the Fantastic Four act as his bodyguards! * When the Sub-Mariner arrives seeking vengeance on Doom, Spidey is caught in the middle...and then things get complicated! * Gwen Stacy...Atlantean armies...giant walking whales...face it, pilgrim: this one you must not miss! 'Nuff said! | Notes = Continuity Notes * The flashback featuring the Fantastic Four and Daredevil battling Doctor Doom is taken from the legendary "Battle of the Baxter Building" which occurred in - . That story ended with the Thing crushing Doom's hands. * This story takes place between (as Doom's hands are still healing) and the wedding of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Girl in . * Flash mentions how Peter tried to pick up Doris Evans, Johnny's now ex-girlfriend. That happened in . Johnny mentions how he and Doris are "on the outs", she officially breaks up with him after this story circa . * Namor mentions how Doom previously betrayed him. He is referring to the time that he convinced Namor to help him battle the Fantastic Four back in . In that story, Doom promised to spare the Invisible Girl when he launched the Baxter Building into space. Instead, Doom tried to send them all to their death in space. * Doom uses the mind-swapping technique that he learned from the Ovoids circa . Publication Notes * Including previews of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15771 }}